Justice League: Spartan Time
by A-BOMBLIKEABOSS
Summary: Jack Fernandez was once your average teen. Until he got sent to the Halo universe with Spartan 2 augmentations, then was sent to the Justice League universe. How will Earth's heroes react to a soldier from the future? OC/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another story. **

**This is a Justice League Halo story where my OC Jack Fernandez/Jack-046 gets sent to the JL universe and probably gets with several girls. Like the following:**

**Black Canary**

**Maxima**

**Ravager**

**Raven**

**Killer Frost**

**Fire**

**Ice**

**Wonder Woman**

**Vixen**

**Zatanna**

**Poison Ivy**

**Harley Quinn**

**Catwoman**

**Hawkgirl**

**Big Barda**

**Huntress**

**Power Girl**

**Starfire**

**Anyway, let's go.**

* * *

**Metropolis**

Ugh, my head hurts so much. How is it that even after receiving Spartan 2 augmentations, I get headaches?

"Jack, get up, there's something going on in the streets." Johnny, my AI said as I slowly rose to my feet and saw my Energy Sword, Battle Rifle, Magnum, Plasma Grenades, and M739 LMG as I picked them up and strapped them to my back while I carried the Battle Rifle. I heard explosions as I looked to see Bizarro and Metallo robbing a bank wait, Metallo and Biarro? Oh dear Lord. I'm in the JL universe. The second the League finds out about me, they're going to either talk to me or try to beat the shit out of me. Either way, Batman will try to find out where I live and all that.

"Well, Jack, what are you going to do?" Johhny asked as I reloaded my BR.

"I'm going to stop them." I said as I took aim at Metallo and fired.

**With the Villains**

Metallo was happy luck was on his side for today. Superman and the League were busy dealing with another crisis so he and Bizarro decided to rob the Metropolis Bank when suddenly he felt something hit his shoulder.

"Who did that?" he asked turning to the cops.  
"I did." A voice said as he turned to punch him but was impaled in the stomach as a giant man wearing red and black armor with a helmet with a horn and a blue reflective visor that blocked his face. "You made a big mistake robbing a bank today," he said as he grabbed him and pulled his helmet out of his stomach and lifted him off the ground as he smacked him into Bizarro. "Now you're going to wish you didn't come here today," he said as he pulled out a handle and pressed a button as it ignited two blades as he stabbed Metallo, shoving the Kryptonite battery out his chest.

"No, you fool!" he said as he powered down.

**Jack POV**

I powered down the Energy Sword as I picked up the Kryptonite and pulled out a Plasma Grenade. I heard wind whooshing as I spun and tossed the grenade at Bizarro as it stuck to his head.

"What? Bizarro can see!" he said as it exploded, sending him falling to the ground. I then walked toward him as I put the Kryptonite in my pocket for later use and pulled out my Battle Rifle.

"Give up, you're done." I said as he looked at me then picked me up making me drop it as he threw me into a wall.

"Bizarro save you!" he said as I pulled out the Energy Sword, though he didn't see it.

"You call this saving, this is destruction!" I said as he charged me and I entered Spartan Time. I sidestepped Bizarro and grabbed his cape as I spun around and slammed him to the ground as I activated the Energy Sword and stabbed him in the chest. His eyes widened as I punched him through a window onto the streets as I walked toward him and picked up the Battle Rifle. I reloaded it as I aimed it at him.

"Please, Bizarro go to jail!" he said fearfully as I debated whether or not if I should kill him. I quickly made my decision as I grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Move." I said as I pushed him toward a police van, which they already loaded Metallo in as they had Blue Kryptonite handcuffs as they loaded him in. I was about to leave when Lois Lane got in front of me.

"Excuse me, sir! Lois Lane, Daily Planet, do you mind if ask you some questions?" she asked as I nodded my head.

"Not too many." I said.

"Who are you?" she asked as I wondered what to call myself. I quickly decided to use the name of my armor.

"Call me Fotus." I said as she nodded her head.

"Why do carry guns?" she asked.

"Can't tell you that." I said as I could tell the League was watching this.

"Why do you wear the helmet?" she asked. "Do you have scars from the Joker?" she asked as I shook my head.

"No, I don't have scars, I wear this to protect my identity." I said as she nodded her head.

**Watchtower**

The Justice League watched from the screens as Fotus apprehended Metallo and Bizarro with ease as Lois asked him questions. They were all curious as to why he used guns. Wonder Woman wanted to see how his skills with a sword were if what she saw with that energy blade of his was true. Batman was currently searching through files to see if anyone had recorded anything about anything related to this.

"Do you work for the Justice League?" Lois asked as Fotus shook his head.

"No, I would like to though, but I know they would not appreciate my methods, but I am a soldier, I do my duty to protect humanity at all costs." Fotus said, as John Stewart could understand him from a certain point of view. He then started to walk away from the camera. But not before turning to look at it. "To the criminals of the world, if you try anything, I will come for you," he said as he walked off disappearing into nothing. Batman walked into the room as everyone turned to look at him.

"We need to find him. Now."

**There we go! Should Jack join the League or become an Anti-Hero like Red Hood? Let me know in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, Jack meets the League and does something else.**

**Unknown Location**

"He's a soldier, look at the way he carries himself." General Wade Eiling said as he and Amanda Waller looked at footage of Fotus fighting Metallo and Bizarro with his weapons.

"I see that, Eiling, but do you think he would work for us?" Waller asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"If we keep him out of the loop, maybe, but he might not care what we do." He said as she looked at his blue visor.

"Is she ready?" she asked as he shook his head.

"No, but we're almost finished, why?" he asked as she smiled.

"I might have an idea of how to get his trust."

**Jack POV**

**Metropolis**

I sat on a rooftop, watching the city with my BR as my HUD suddenly showed multiple dots approaching me. I turned to look up to see the ENTIRE League landing on the rooftop. I saw Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Lantern, and Shayera walk toward me. "Hello, my name is-"

"Superman, I know." I said as they looked at each other. "And I know who everyone here is." I said as they all nodded their heads.

"Who are you?" Batman asked as I glared at him.

"You only said three words and I already don't like you." I said as the League looked shocked that I just back talked Batman. Well, I never liked him anyway, always setting up contingency plans, what a paranoid idiot.

"Batman is simply unsure of your intentions, what with the fact you use guns." Wonder Woman said as I looked at her.

"Oh I know that, but come on, we just met and he's already being an asshole." I said as Batman glared at me more. I chuckled at his attempts to scare me. The Flood will always be scarier. "If you're going to ask me about where I come from, I won't answer them." I said as I prepared to leave.

"We're not done!" Batman said walking toward me as I placed my Energy Sword handle to his neck as the Leaguers tensed.

"DON'T. TRY. TO. FOLLOW. ME." I said as I removed it and walked toward the rooftop.

"Jack, I just got a transmission from a UNSC ship, The Relentless, there's no personnel, only Huragok, but the ship works fine." Johnny said, inside the suit as I smiled.

"Beam me up, Scottie." I said to him as a bright light surrounded me as I turned to the League. "Hasta La Vista, Babies." I said as I disappeared.

**UNSC Relentless**

I now stood in the hangar seeing a LOT of Huragok as I walked to the bridge. **(Not sure if they call it that) **As I stepped into the bridge, I pulled up several pictures of people.

"Johnny, narrow the list down to a group of candidates for the team." I said as I took the chip off my helmet and placed it into the terminal.

"Already done." He said as I looked at the list of candidates.

**Gotham City**

A raven-haired man wearing a red helmet parked his bike in the garage of his home. He had just taken care of a major drug bust and took out all the dealers. He was going to fall asleep when...

"Jason Todd?" a voice asked as he shot up and aimed his pistols at the direction of the voice and fired as a gold shield appeared, stopping the bullets. Then, a red and black armored man appeared with several weapons and a horned helmet.

_"Fotus,"_ he thought as he wondered if he was here to kill him.

"I came here to offer you a job in the HLV initiative." He said as he raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

**Elsewhere in Gotham**

A green skinned red haired woman was sitting in the garden, tending to her babies. She just recently got on parole and hoped that no one would disturb her.

"Pamela Lillian Isley?" a voice asked as she snapped her head toward the sound and saw Fotus at the entrance as she stiffened.

_"He's here to kill me," _she thought as walked toward her.

"I have a spot for you on the HLV initiative."

**Coast City**

A pale skinned human like man was standing on the rooftops wearing a suit similar to Green Lantern's, only red and with a different symbol. He was about to take off when...

"Razer?" a voice asked as he turned to see Fotus standing behind him. "How would you like to be a part of the HLV initiative?"

**Chicago, Illinois (I have no idea why I chose this place)**

A woman covered in fur wearing a brown trench coat walked through the streets and turned through an alley, as she smelled a scent.

"Barbara Ann Minerva?" a voice asked as she stiffened recognizing the voice as she turned to see Fotus leaning on the wall. "I came here to talk to you about the HLV initiative."

**New York City**

A raven-haired man walked into the hotel he checked into. He had just finished up a job and opened the door. The lights immediately turned on to show Fotus sitting on a chair.

"Floyd Lawton?" he asked as he nodded his head. "I'm here to offer you a part of the HLV initiative."

**Central City**

A pale as ice woman with snow white hair was sitting in the park wearing a brown trench coat so no one would recognize her. She was watching the water as she suddenly heard a voice.

"Louise Lincoln?" a voice asked as she looked to see Fotus sitting on the same bench as her eyes widened in fear.

_"What's he doing here?" _She thought as he looked at her.

"I'm here to talk to you about the HLV initiative.

**Jump City**

A grey haired man with an eye patch covering one of his eyes climbed into his apartment after finishing an assassination. He was about to check if there were more contracts when...

"Slade Wilson?" a voice asked as he aimed his pistol at the direction and saw Fotus standing near his door.

_"Man must be here to kill me," _he thought as he walked toward him.

"I'm here to recruit you for the HLV initiative."

**UNSC Relentless**

I walked into the bridge with Deathstroke in tow as I saw the other people I recruited. Red Hood was leaning on a wall checking his gun. Deadshot was standing on the side, checking his guns. Poison Ivy was looking at the ship's controls. Killer Frost was standing in the left with her arms crossed. Cheetah was looking at the terminals with a fascinated look in her eyes. Razer was looking at the stars through the windows. They all looked at me when the doors closed. I then pulled up a hologram of the UNSC symbol as we walked toward the others.

"Deathstroke, welcome to the Hyper Lethal Vectors."

**There we go! Next chapter will be the team's debut. So here's the current roster. (More will be joining soon) **

**Jack Fernadez/Jack-046/Fotus**

**Jason Todd/Red Hood (Under the Red Hood look)**

**Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Comic look)**

**Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Injustice look)**

**Pamela Lillian Isley/Poison Ivy (Batman Arkham City look)**

**Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Injustice look)**

**Razer (GL Animated Series look)**

**Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Comic look)**

**Let me know what you think should happen ****next ****and who should join the team in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMLIKEABOSS out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, the team will make their debut, and get another member. Also, forgot to mention, Jack was a teenager of 18 years old when he was sent to the Halo universe and giving the augmentations, then he went through all the Halo games with Chief up to the Didact so he's about. **

"All right, everyone online?" I asked as I checked the comm.

"Deadshot is a go."

"Red Hood is a go."

"Cheetah is a go."

"Deathstroke is a go."

"Poison Ivy is a go."

"Razer is a go."

"Killer Frost is a go."

"All right, Johnny, what's the deal?" I asked as I watched the robbers walk into the store along with Shade and Grundy.

"Shade and Grundy are being paid to rob the store by Gorilla Grodd who obviously has something in plan if he's trying to throw off the League." He said as I zoomed my scope from the rooftops to the bank. Okay, they've just taken hostage and holy crap; Wonder Woman's in there but not doing anything. Probably not wanting her identity exposed. All right, time to form a plan.

"Razer, you go in through the front and distract Grundy and Shade while Red Hood will follow you with Active Camo, Ivy, Frost, Cheetah, you three go in through the back and free the hostages. Deadshot, Deathstroke, you two stay up on the rooftops and keep them from trying to escape, while I will go in and subdue them when you've all completed your parts." I said as I kept my eye on Diana.

**Razer POV**

"All right Red Hood, let's go." I said as I flew toward the entrance as I stopped in front of the two criminals. "Let them go." I said as they laughed.

"What are you going to do, you're just as much a criminal as us." Shade said as I smiled.

"Not anymore." I said. "Hood, now!" I said as he materialized near a wall with the pistols Fotus gave him as he fired at Shade. People were shocked to see him shooting at the Meta criminals as Shade covered the area in darkness. I then heard a gunshot as the room was bright again, and I saw Shade on the ground with a bleeding hand as I looked to see Fotus with a sniper rifle giving a thumb up. I heard a roar as I saw Grundy charging at Red Hood, but I flew forward and smacked him toward a wall.

**Cheetah POV**

"Well girls, let's not let them have all the fun." I said as we went in and ran toward the hostages who tried to back away as I cut one free. "Hey, we're not going to hurt you." I said as Razer flew past us.

"You're criminals! Why should we trust you?" a woman that looked like Wonder Woman asked as I looked out to where Fotus would be.

"Because someone offered us a chance." I said as I cut her free. I then heard a roar as Red Hood and Razer smashed through the wall. I saw Grundy walk in as he saw us.

"Ice Lady, Cat Lady, Plant Lady, why you here?" he asked as something pierced his stomach. "Ahh!" he screamed as Fotus materialized from behind him with a big sniper rifle as Grundy picked him up and smacked him into a wall, causing him to drop it and repeated the process five more times. He then threw him to the ground as Fotus got up and drew what looked like a black rifle with a scope. **(DMR) **He then started shooting Grundy in the chest as he stumbled back, but started to shrug off the bullets as he punched him into the wall. Fotus quickly got out and fired more shots at him and ejected a clip as he quickly slapped another one in as he continued firing while backing up. Grundy then picked him up with one hand and started punching him with the other as he threw him to the ground. Fotus then pulled out a pistol as he started firing at him as Grundy punched him to the ground and picked him up. He then started to crush him in a bear hug. I saw Ivy about to help him when I saw him sticking something to Grundy's chest.

"Say 'Grundy go boom'." Fotus said, as I knew what he was doing.

"Grundy go boom?" Grundy asked as he looked down to see an explosion as dust rose up, making us cover our eyes. We then heard screams of pain as the dust cleared to show Fotus cutting off Grundy's arms with that energy blade of his. "Stop hurting Grundy, Grundy go to jail!" he said as Fotus pulled a giant weapon from his back and aimed it at Grundy's head as a red beam lit up.

"No, you're going straight to hell." He said as a red laser shot out of the gun and burned his head, leaving nothing but a headless corpse. Fotus then pressed a button as a cartridge **(I think that's what they call them) **shot out of the slot as he caught it. "That's the end of Solomon Grundy." He said as everyone stared at him, though the woman from earlier had a look of shock and anger? Suddenly, a kid ran up to him with a smile on his face.

"That was awesome, you were like, 'Pew, pew, pew, boom' and he was like, 'ROAR' that was awesome!" he said as Fotus knelt down to his level.

"Thanks, you okay, kid?" he asked as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, thanks to you, you're way cooler than Superman, Fotus!" he said as Fotus scratched the back of his helmet. Soon, everyone but the Wonder Woman look-alike started cheering for him. I then saw Fotus walk toward his sniper rifle and picked it up as he attached his pistol to a magnetic clamp on his right leg. He then walked out as we followed him.

**Jack POV**

I walked out with the others following me as I saw a crowd of reporters trying to get to us.

"Fotus, why are you working with criminals?" one asked as I held up my hand as they quieted down.

"They're not criminals, they're reformed." I said as Deadshot and Deathstroke landed near us.

"Did it feel right to kill Solomon Grundy?" another asked as I nodded my head.

"Yes, he was going to harm the innocent, so I ended his life before he could end theirs." I said as I detected someone flying away from us as I looked up to see Wonder Woman flying to the sky. Great, now the League's going to think I'm a criminal. Well, they won't be able to catch me; they don't even know what I look like outside the armor. Speaking of which, I have to establish an identity here. Gotta remember that.

"Are you forming your own team?" another asked as I nodded my head.

"We are the Hyper Lethal Vectors, and we will do what the League cannot." I said as I activated the teleport platform and sent us to the Relentless.

**UNSC Relentless**

We materialized on the platform as I looked at everyone.

"All right, guys, we did a great job today, obviously, the League's going to know about this, so be prepared for them to come after you, dismissed." I said as they all left to go to their separate rooms while I walked toward the terminal. "Johnny, I'm going to need you to make me a new identity for when I'm out of armor." I said as I placed his chip into the terminal and took off my helmet.

**The Next Day**

I walked into a café, wearing a brown jacket, white t-shirt, and blue jeans. Johnny basically made my identity as a man who served in the military, and went full years service and was honorably discharged. I ordered some hot chocolate when it was my turn. I always liked hot chocolate. When I got my drink, I turned around only to bump into someone, spilling some of my drink on my shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I heard a Brazilian accented voice say.

**No One POV Earlier**

Huntress, Fire, Ice, and Zatanna were off duty getting some drinks at the café together.

"So how's your day been, Bea?" Ice asked as they waited for their drinks.

"It's been great, how about yours?" Fire asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's been normal, though with this new guy popping up, things have been getting crazy." She said as Huntress smiled.

"You mean that Fotus guy? I like his style, isn't afraid to use lethal force." She said as Zatanna paled.

"Yeah, and I heard from Diana that he killed Solomon Grundy. Said he blew him up, and from they analyzed, he's not going to be coming back. That means he's going to be a problem." She said as the women nodded their heads. Fire then heard her name as she got up to get their drinks, but ended up bumping into someone and saw that he had spilled his drink.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said as she looked at his face to see an attractive tan skinned man with green eyes and jet-black hair.

"No problem, you need help with your drinks?" he asked as she nodded her head.

"Sure, you can sit with me and my friends." She said as he picked up the tray and they walked toward her table as the three women looked at the man.

"Hey, Bea, who's this?" Zatanna asked, as she looked him up and down. "**Cute, I wonder if he's single?" **she thought as Fire sat down as well as the man.

"This is… I didn't get your name." Fire said as the man smiled.

"Jack Fernandez. And you are…" Jack said as they each introduced themselves.

"Helena Bertinelli."

"Zatanna Zatara."

"Beatriz da Costa."

"Tora Olafsdotter."

"So what's up with you, Mr. Pumping Iron?" Helena asked as Jack smiled.

"Old habits in the military never die with me." He said as he looked out the window with a distant look in his eyes. The women saw Fire looking at him in a way that they knew meant she was considering trying to get a date with him. They all felt a pang of jealously at that. "But, my time in that felt quick." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"So, are you single?" Fire asked as Jack turned to look at her.

"Yeah, why?" he asked as she slipped her arms around his left arm.

"Because I wanted to know if you're available this week." She said with a grin as he raised an eyebrow, like this never happened to him before.

"Uh, sure, I'm free." He said in a confused tone as she beamed.

"Great, how about this Friday?" she asked as he nodded his head.

"Sounds great." He said as she whispered in his ear.

"Pick me up at 5:00. And be prepared to have some fun." She whispered as she kissed his cheek as he immediately blushed, but his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered the call.

**Jack POV**

"Jack, I might have found us another candidate for the team, get back to the Relentless ASAP." Johnny said as I nodded my head.

"All right, I'm on my way." I said as I hung up and stood up.

"You're leaving already?" Fire asked with disappointment in her voice. What, does she have a thing for me?

"Yeah, my brother called, says we have a problem going on at the apartment." I said as I grabbed my drink. "I'll see you Friday, Beatriz." I said as she shook her head with a smile.

"Please, call me Bea." She said as I nodded my head.

"I'll be sure to remember that." I said as I walked out the door.

**Gotham City**

"Nora, I'm so close to completing my research, I just need more time, and the criminal underworld is going to come after me and you, so what do I do?" an extremely pale man asked himself as he paced around the cold environment he was in. Before he was arrested and released, he robbed money from the Falcone's. They usually don't let those who do that live, so they will be coming after him.

"Victor Fries?" a voice asked as he turned around to see Fotus with a needle in his hand. "You want more time? Join my team and you got it." He said.

**There we go! How was the chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? How should the date go? Let me know in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, we're having the HLVs fight the League. Also, personality wise for Johnny, think a male Cortana with a British accent. All right, Let's do this.**

**Unknown Location**

Amanda Waller stood with General Eiling as they watched Fotus kill Grundy. They knew that whatever weapon he used on Grundy killed him permanently.

"He's perfect for the job, but he's working with criminals and anti-heroes." Eiling said as Waller nodded her head.

"He could be a threat with the technology he posses if he goes rogue." She said as he nodded his head.

"Well, we've finished upgrading her, what do we do now?" he asked as Waller looked at the screen.

"Send her after him."

**UNSC Relentless**

I now stood in the bridge with Killer Frost, Mister Freeze, Cheetah, Razer, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Poison Ivy, and Red Hood as I pulled up an image of Gorilla Grodd.

"All right, so Grodd has got something planned for the League, but now he knows we're in play, so we better be ready for what he has in store." I said as I looked at everyone. They all still looked the same but now they had the UNSC symbol. Red Hood had the UNSC symbol on the back of his jacket. Deadshot had put the UNSC symbol on his left arm. Deathstroke wore it on the front of his armor. Poison Ivy changed the Arkham logo on her jacket to the UNSC symbol. Cheetah now wore the symbol on her top; Killer Frost got it on her back like a tattoo; Razer somehow replaced the Red Lantern symbol with the UNSC symbol; Mister Freeze got it on the front of his armor. "The League has been searching the world for us, but they found nothing. So it will be a matter of time before they realize we're up in space." I said as a screen popped up showing people running from something as a car hit the camera making static.

"Did you find out where that's coming from, Johnny?" I asked as my AI partner appeared next to the screen wearing a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"It came from New York in Times Square." He said as I nodded my head. We then walked toward the teleport platform as we teleported to New York.

**Times Square, New York**

We materialized on the street as a car flew past us. "All right, what's going on?" I asked as I saw seven dots approaching and saw the founding members of the League flying toward us, or in Flash and Batman's case, carried by the women as I took a picture of Batman with my visor. Superman immediately glared at me as they touched the ground.

"What are you doing causing this?" he asked as I raised an eyebrow. Seriously? WHAT AN IDIOT!

"ME? WE JUST GOT HERE, YOU MORON!" I shouted as I was about to continue when I heard a familiar voice laughing, then I felt myself leave the ground smashing through a wall. I pushed some rubble out of the way as I looked to see Galatea? How is she here?

"So you're Fotus? You don't look like a challenge." She said as I got up.

"Looks can be deceiving, dear, and you are…"

"Galatea. And your death." She said as she flew toward me and tried to punch me. I caught the fist and spun her around and smashed her to the ground. I then punched her as she tried to kick me. If it weren't for my augmentations, I'd probably be dead from that. She then punched me in the helmet and picked me up. She then threw me into a wall, smashing it to pieces as I fell from the building. I felt myself stop as I looked to see her smirking at me. She then spun me around and threw me to the ground, but stopped me before I hit it and threw me up again as she flew up and smacked me into another building. I then picked her up and threw her out the hole I made. I then jumped out after her. She hit the ground, making a crater as I landed on top of her, causing an even bigger crater to form. I then picked her up and threw her out of the crater and walked out to see everyone else fighting each other. Batman, Deathstroke and Red Hood were duking it out; though Deathstroke and Hood had the upper hand. Deadshot and Flash were fighting, and Deadshot landed several punches on the Flash. Wonder Woman and Cheetah were fighting; Cheetah was scratching her back with her claws. Killer Frost and Hawkgirl were fighting; Frost managed to freeze her mace, and they began a fistfight. Mister Freeze and Superman were fighting; Freeze actually was currently immobilizing Superman with his cannon. Martian Manhunter and Poison Ivy were fighting; she was throwing vines at him while he phased through them, but some managed to hit him. Green Lantern and Razer were completely going nuts with constructs. I then ran toward Galatea and grabbed her head and slammed it to the ground three times as she kicked me off her. I then slowly put my hand to my back as I looked at her.

"Why won't you die?" she asked as I smiled pulling out a Gravity Hammer.

"Spartans never die." I said as she flew toward me as I charged her holding the hammer high and we collided, creating a shockwave. When the dust cleared, I saw Galatea on the ground struggling to get up as I walked toward her and slammed her with the Gravity Hammer six more times, creating a bigger crater each time. I then held the Kryptonite to her face as I brought my foot down on her face, knocking her unconscious. I then picked her up as I contacted Johnny.

"Send me to the med bay Johnny." I said as I disappeared from the fight.

**UNSC Relentless**

I appeared in the infirmary as I set Galatea down on a bed and restrained her while placing the Kryptonite on a table next to her. I then scanned her as I saw that she had been upgraded. There was also a tracking device, though the teleportation short-circuited it, so Cadmus doesn't know where I am. There's also a failsafe that will automatically kill her when triggered. Gotta remove that.

"Johnny, can you remove this while I get back to Times Square?" I asked as he appeared next to Galatea.

"You bet your ass I can." He said as I disappeared back to New York.

**New York**

I appeared on the streets as I saw my teammates being forced to walk to the police by the League as I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, no you don't." I said as I pressed a button on my wrist, surrounding my allies in a light before they disappeared back to the Relentless. The League then turned to glare at me. "You want them, you go through me." I said as Superman shook his head.

"You're outnumbered Fotus, give up." He said as I made my weapons return to the Relentless.

"Many have said that. They died after that." I said as they charged me.

**All right! Next chapter, Jack's fighting the League! How should it go? Should he win? Lose? Lose, and then win? Win, and then lose? Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, Jack's kicking some ass.**

**AK74FU2: He's not evil, but an Anti-Hero/Hero.**

**(Avenged Sevenfold-Welcome to the Family) (PLAY IT!)**

Time slowed down as the League charged me. Superman reached me first as I grabbed his cape and threw him to the ground and punched him in the face five times before picking him and throwing him into a wall. "Stay down." I said as I grabbed Flash by the throat and turned to look at him. I then threw him to the ground with half of my strength, making him scream in pain. I saw Hawkgirl fly toward me with a battle cry as I caught her mace and slammed her to the ground. I heard a whizzing as I caught a Batarang and threw it back at Batman at high speed as it cut his arm. I then felt someone try to enter my mind as I looked to see Manhunter's eyes glowing as I thought of my greatest fear. He then screamed as he held his hand, but I was already in front of him as I picked him up and started to pull, knowing his healing factor would keep him alive as I ripped him in half. I then felt myself leave the ground as I looked up to see Green Lantern restraining me with a construct as he rammed me into a building and dragged me through the rest of the building, destroying the windows. He then smashed me to the ground as I saw a crack in my visor. I heard a battle cry as I saw Wonder Woman flying toward me as I jumped up and elbowed her to the ground. I then grabbed her by the hair as I smashed her head to my knee. I felt something go through my armor as I felt burning heat. I looked to see Superman with his eyes glowing red as he sped toward me and slammed me into a building with a punch. "Ahh!" I screamed as I saw him speeding toward me and was about to punch me, but I quickly kicked him with full strength, sending him out the window. I then jumped out as I pulled out a tiny piece of Kryptonite I broke off the big chunk and drove it into Superman's eye as he screamed in pain, but it was drowned out by my punches. We then smashed the ground, making a crater as I picked up Superman and smashed his back onto my knee, breaking it completely. Heal from that, you bastard. I then felt pain in my back as I saw Hawkgirl as she smacked me in the face with her mace, breaking my visor as I smacked the ground. I felt someone pick me up as I looked at Martian Manhunter, who was fully healed as he smashed me into the ground ten times, almost completely destroying my chest armor. I then felt wind as I saw Flash running around, making a tornado as he jumped up and slammed me to the ground. I then felt something hit my back as I touched my back and felt a Batarang on my back as I felt pain from an explosion knocking me to the ground. I then heard footsteps as I turned my head a little to see the seven founders glaring at me.

"Give up, Fotus, you're beaten and are going to jail." Superman said as I laughed.

"Really? Well, I got something you don't." I said as they raised their eyebrows.

"What?" Wonder Woman asked as I made the BFG-9000 from Doom materialize in my hands as I aimed it at them, charging up the shot. **(This will be explained later)**

"A BIG. FUCKING. GUN." I said, firing the shot as Superman took the blunt of it, causing him to scream in pain as a giant green shockwave occurred, destroying parts of my armor as I flew back from the explosion. When the dust cleared, I saw everyone but Wonder Woman unconscious and Superman with almost everything destroyed, I could see some of his bones sticking out (NOTE TO SELF: BRING BFG NEXT TIME I FACE HIM) as I walked toward her as she looked at me with anger.

"Go on. Kill me like you did Grundy." She said as I pulled out some medical supplies as I patched her up, making her look at me with shock as I smiled at her, making her blush while glaring at me. I then got up as I put my hand to her chin and lifted it so that she was looking at my eyes.

"Remember this face, Angel, cause I will be back." I said as my eyes told her not to tell the League as she slowly nodded her head, seeing the sadness in my eyes. I then pressed my hand to my earpiece as I told Johnny to send me to the Relentless as I was surrounded in light before disappearing.

**UNSC Relentless**

I materialized on the deck of the Relentless as everyone looked at me.

"You okay kid?" Deathstroke asked as I gave him a thumb up before darkness clouded my vision.

**Watchtower**

The seven founders of the League materialized on the platform as everyone looked at them. Flash had his outfit torn and part of hi mask ripped off. Hawkgirl looked fine, but her wings were missing some feathers. Batman had most of his suit ripped as he gripped his ribcage. Green Lantern was holding the top left side of his head as blood was seeping onto his hands. Superman was missing an eye, and almost his entire uniform was destroyed. Martian Manhunter looked fine though they could see some scars as Batman looked at an image of Fotus on the screen.

"We have a new mission. Take down Fotus. AT ALL COSTS."

**There we go! Next chapter will be Diana thinking about Fotus, Jack and the League recovering, Ivy, Frost, and Cheetah becoming concerned, and Galatea joining the team. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out. Also, going on a cruise for Spring break, might not be able to update for the coming week, just to let you know. HAVE FUN!**


End file.
